


A guide to mark tuans heart by park jinyoung

by p1edra11



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bad Boy Im Jaebum | JB, Badboy jackson, Best Friends Park Jinyoung & Mark Tuan, F/M, Fluff, Heart breaker mark, Jinyoung wants mark to happy, M/M, Mark is a cutie, Markson is good for each other, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1edra11/pseuds/p1edra11
Summary: "I have guide to the cold princes heart," jinyoung said while eating chips and sitting in crisscrossed position on the couch watching the the other who stood in front of him with a cold stare . "It could be yours for a small fee!"-or jackson get rejected by mark and jinyoung offers to help him win marks heart.
Relationships: GOT7 Ensemble/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	1. Confessions, rejections and propositions

💔

“I'm sorry,” Mark apologized with a kind smile on his face. “But I can't accept your feelings.”

Jinyoung watched from the distance as another boy was rejected by his best friend. His eyes followed the nameless boy as he walked under the tree's head hung low.the tree casting a gloomy shadow over his retreating form.

“That six,” stated Taehyung who like Jinyoung was watching the whole time he was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. “That's a new record!”

“Yeah,” agreed youngjae who was standing beside jinyoung his eyes on his phone as he scrolled through it. “But it's actually seven. A girl confessed to him this morning when we were getting coffee.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, not surprised his best friend is always getting confessed to. But he guesses that happens when people confuse kindness with feelings. Mark was notorious for breaking hearts even got the nickname unattainable prince because of it.

It wasn't that he was stuck up or spoiled actually the opposite. really he was a caring and kind guy and always tried to make everyone feel included. Which is where all of his admires come from. they see him being kind hearted and they instantly fall for his charm. All he could be doing is doing something mundane like drinking water and people will fawn over it. 

Which is also why Mark is always rejecting someone. He doesn't think they have his best interest in mind. Seeing as most of them seem like the player types that have some sort of reputation or like Mark have been hurt in one way or another.

‘Your so cute and kind and I like you,’ is always the line they start with confessing to him. He just smiles kindly every time which kills his admires because even when he's rejecting someone he is being so nice. Letting them down kindly with a small smile on his face.

Mark made his way back to his friends a smile on his face. “You never get a break. do you?” Bambam asks mockingly when Mark reached them at the entrance of their economics class. 

Mark giggles as he shakes his head. “I'm honored really,”

“It's just not what you're looking for.” Kihyun butted in as they waited for their class to begin making their way to their seats. Before Kihyun joined Jinyoung and Mark's group he had a crush on Mark. “At this rate you'll be single forever.”

“For real. What was wrong with this one? He was so cute,” Taehyung said, like he was swooning. Mark took the seat beside him rolling his eyes at his friends joking.

“Yes he was, but looks aren't everything.” He said, putting his book bag on his desk. “You guys know I want something meaningful and real. Not someone who only likes me for my looks or wants me to brag about.” he looked down at the desk with a hurt expression on his face.

Jinyoung sighed and knew exactly what Mark meant. When Mark was in highschool he fell for a jerk and his mind games. There was insulting,arguing and manipulation, but what really opened Mark's eyes to the truth was how that same jerk lied to him and cheated. After that mark no longer walked around with his heart on his sleeve and instead held it close to him guarded behind an impenetrable wall of steel and cement. He promised himself that he wouldn't be naive and foolish again.

In reality he was just scared of getting hurt again.

The doors opened pulling both Jinyoung and Mark away from their thoughts of the past as they turned to the sound as Jackson Wang and his group walked in as they made their way to the back of class not caring that they caused a ruckus. They didn't spare them a glance as they walked by well besides Jaebeom and Jimin.

As they passed Jinyoung’s desk, Jaebeom winked and smiled at him. Making Jinyoung roll his eyes but smile back at him.

•••

When the class ended it was five in the afternoon and everyone in the lecture was hungry by the end of it. Jinyoung included seeing that he skipped breakfast and lunch- because he was finishing up some homework and studying for a test on his classes that same day. 

He pouted standing up glad that the professor dismissed the class. “I'm hungry” he whined to his friends who were putting their own things in their bags. “Let's grab something.”

The others all had mixed expressions to jinyoung. Mark and Taehyung giggled at his acting like a child when hungry. Bambam stared at him like he was some alien not really ever seeing this side of his hyung. Kihyun and youngjae rolled their eyes amused. 

“Yeah I'm hungry too,” added Mark, making Jinyoung smile so happy as he held his bag and started for the exit. “Yay let's get something with meat.”

They shook their heads and smiled as they followed the raven haired boy out of the hall .Only they were halted in their spots by a loud and booming voice that called out to Mark.

Mark was startled as was everyone else in the lecture hall. He turned around to be met with big brown eyes and a charming smile as Jackson Wang stood in front of him. 

“What is he doing?” someone asked from behind them. In awe as they starred on. Jackson doesn't really talk to anyone aside from his group of friends. And is really rude and standoffish sometimes and brushes people aside like dust. So why was he talking to the Mark of all people. 

The room was silent as students were wondering why Jackson Wang, notorious trouble maker and player alike, would call out to Mark. They never even talked or crossed paths. Jackson was loud and boisterous. The one getting in trouble skipping class smoking, drinking and partying. Never taking anything seriously. Mark was the quiet type who was kind to everyone always keeping to himself, always responsible never even went to a party. 

They were like a night and day. 

“Mark I like you. Will you go on a date with me?”

Everyone in the hall gasped not expecting the bad boy to confess to the good boy, it was kinda cliché that the trouble maker falling for the nice boy instead of the bad girl/ boy.

Mark was taken back just staring up at Jackson not talking. Then he shook his head and started laughing like what Jackson had said was the funniest thing in the world even going as far as holding his stomach as if it was hurting to laugh.

Jackson's smile dropped as he furrowed his brows looking at Mark confused. “I'm sorry but what's so funny?” He asked the boy who's laughing turned silent and he started wiping fake tears from his eyes. 

“You are,” Mark said, catching his breath. looking into Jackson's large chocolate pools that reflected confusion and nervousness. “ Thank you really, that was so funny. I needed that.”

everyone including Mark's friends stared at him like he had gone insane. Jackson pursed his lips still confused. “I'm sorry I don't follow.”

Mark rolled his eyes,he glared as an emotionless expression replaced the amused one. “Like I said it's a good joke. Because it has to be a joke if you think i'd ever date someone like you.” He sneered at Jackson.

“W-what someone like me?” Jackson asked in a small voice. to Jinyoung, he looked like a kicked puppy as his frowned eyes glossed up and widened. He looked so vulnerable his confidence diminished by Mark's pissed off look on his always kind and sweet features.

“yes! What don't you get?” Mark questioned sardonically as he used his finger to poke harshley at Jacksons chest making him stumble a bit backwards. Stabbing harder with each word. “I will never date someone who takes everything like a game. An inconsiderate, narcissistic, and cruel person. Who treats people like toys. Using them for entertainment and throwing them aside when bored. Who laughs at someone's expense because it's funny rather than helping them. Who only cares about himself. I will never ever date an asshole like you.”

By the time Mark was finished with his tangent. Jackson was on the ground. The shock on his face caused him to lose his balance as Mark poked harshley at his chest. He looked up at Mark, with so much hurt, who was glaring down on him with such a disgusted look and scowl on his face. “ don't ever come near me again!” 

With that mark took his leave walking away from the hurt boy on the ground. He did nothing but stare at him with a hurt and gutted look on his face.

Everyone in the hall was speechless as they had never seen Mark, so hostile and cold with anyone. When met with his friends who like everyone had a shocked expression their features speechless “let's go.”

•••

After the incident Jackson didn't go to their econ classes for two weeks. The only class he shared with Mark. As to avoid him. Jaebeom and his friends also avoided Mark like the plague, afraid they might get the same treatment as Jackson since they were friends after all. 

Jinyoung had seen Jackson on campus though he always went to places that mark wasn't. He saw him at basketball practice when he accompanied taehyung to cheer on Jimin and yoongi who were on the team. He seemed fine and avoided or ignored the rumors and gossip of the incident. And when people asked him about it he would smile and change the subject.

Mark on the other hand was his kind hearted self like nothing happened like Mark didn't harshly reject the most popular boy in school and break his heart.

Jinyoung laid on his back reading a cosmopolitan magazine that was laying around jaebeom rooms. Not sure why he would have it as he was looking at an article about the female body or how to please them in bed. Jinyoung made a face as he shut the little book and put it aside like it burned him. 

“When are you done?” Jinyoung whined. He has been in jbs room for over two hours already and the older one was working on his song for his producing class that was due Friday. “I'm bored.”

“OK, what do you want me to do about it?” Jb questioned amused but not turning around to see his friend on his bed sprawled out like a lazy cat now on his belly.

“Entertain me!”

“No I have to finish this before the deadline,” he said shaking his head. “Plus I'm almost done.”

“Isn't this a partner project? Why isn't your partner helping you?” Jinyoung pouty. As he turned over again on his back staring at the white ceiling.

“Jackson already finished his part. Only leaving mine.” Jaebeom explained.

Jinyoung's ears perked up when he heard the Chinese's man's name. Seeing as the last time he saw him he was sweaty and dribbling an orange ball on a court. “How is casanova?”

Jaebeom turned around in his seat with a lifted brow. “Don't call him casanova, and fine actually why?” 

“Just wondering how he's doing seeing as Mark rejected him.” Jinyoung replied off handedly not noticing how jb flinched at his statement. “ I mean if so many people had asked him out and got rejected. What made him think he would be different.”

Jaebeom looked pensive as he saved his file and turned off his computer taking a seat on his bed. Back on the head board as he Let Jinyoung lay his head on his thigh as he laced his finger through the younger’s tresses. He released a sigh. “I'm not sure, but he really liked/ likes Mark. Has since highschool.”

Jinyoung lifted his head to look at jb eyes amazed. “He's like Mark since highschool.” He said in disbelief. Jinyoung didn't even know of Jackson till junior year when he got in a fight with a senior over something. Jackson and the senior Kris got suspended and when he came back he got labeled a troublemaker. 

Jinyoung felt bad for the guy. Yeah he had a bad reputation but from what jb has told him Jackson genuinely liked Mark.

“Yeah.” jb closed his eyes in silence. 

“Bummie I'm bored, let's watch a movie.” offered jinyoung who didn't want the older to fall asleep. 

“Yah! If you keep whining and clinging to me people are going to start thinking we're dating.” he said in fake annoyance.

Jinyoung giggled at his best friend as he started heading to the living space in his apartment. Jb was one of the few who didn't live on campus and shared an apartment with Jackson whose parents paid for the rent while they paid for the rest. “That's funny. How can we be together if every time I think of you all I see is a little four year old jb running around his front yard chased by his father naked because he didn't want to take a bath!” 

“Hahaha,” they were interrupted by their teasing by a hyena-like laugh as they turned to an amused Jackson holding a black cat in his arms. His attire was different from his cliche black pants shirt and leather jacket as he was wearing a white hoodie and gray sweatpants. His usual stoic features were not present as he wore a bright child-like smile. His hair instead of stileds back was hanging free over his eyes. “Is that true?” He asked, still giggling. 

“Yah, no it's not,” grumbled jb as he walked up to the laughing boy and took his cat back. “And stop stealing my cat. 

“It's not stealing if she prefers me over you” he stated in a sing-song voice as he chuckled at the sulky boy who was glaring daggers at a jinyoung for betraying him.

“Oh hi” Jackson said in a friendly voice when he stopped laughing. “You're young, right? Jbs boyfriend.”

“He's not my boyfriend.” Jinyoung answered since jb was cursing Jackson and him for laughing and blurting out embarrassing memories for his past. “ just friends.”

Jackson nodded, clicking his tongue, not quite believing him. “ right.”

“ I thought you were spending the night at namjoons?” Jb said, still annoyed.

“I was, but jin hyung ended up being there and I didn't want to be a bother.” He said, making his way to his own room that was across from jbs. The cat squirming in jbs hold as he broke free and followed the brunette. 

“So you thought coming home was?” Jb asked in disbelief. Jinyoung did not understand why jb was so upset.

“Yep!” he popped the p giggling playfully “Don't mind me I'm just going to take a shower. Don't forget to use protection.” Jackson chuckled as he shut and locked his door before jb would throw something at him.

“ can we watch the movie now?” The younger whined.

•••

Jinyoung sat on the couch watching the screen eating a bag of chips. Jb sat beside equally enthralled with the movie. They decided on a Disney movie because you can never go wrong with Disney. They were watching the little mermaid when Jacksons bedroom door opened and out came Jackson. Wearing only black sweatpants hung low on hips as he still had water falling down his abs. 

Jinyoung eyes roamed his body. He really was a Greek god. He had the looks, the charm and the body to match. Why did Mark reject him again?

Jackson smirked, noticing as the younger had paused mid way with a chip in his mouth. Attention no longer on the television where the mermaid had her musical about wanting to live on land rather than the ocean. “Like what you see?” Jackson teased with an amused tone, eyebrows lifted looking at him.

Oh right he was too vain “Hardley,” he replied rolling his eyes finally biting the chip and chewing. Looking back at the bad boy “Just wondering why Mark rejected you.”

Jacksons flinched face went cold as he glared at the younger as he got defensive. “Shut the fuck up!” He growled, sending chills down Jinyoung and even Jaebum's spine. “No one asked you.” 

His friendly demeanor disappeared as he glared daggers at him. He avoided his stare afraid to see the beast that everyone is afraid of. Even Mark is scared of Jackson's temper. He put four people in the hospital because of no reason. 

"I have a guide to the cold prince's heart," Jinyoung offered, appeasing the boy. while eating chips and sitting in a criss-crossed position on the couch watching the other who stood in front of him with a cold stare . "It could be yours for a small fee!"

“Why would you help me?” Jackson asked, giving him a calculating glare. “ don't you hate me?”

“Not really. I don't know you well enough to hate you,” Jinyoung added, now putting his chips aside. “Plus I think you would be good for Mark.”

“I don't need your help to get Mark,” hissed Jackson offended.

“You should listen to him.” Jb stepped in afraid Jackson would punch jinyoung. “ he's Mark's best friend. If anyone knows him better is jinyoung.”

“I don't need his help.” Jackson denied. “I just wait a little longer and try again.” 

“Actually no, if you do that mark will forget about you. His motto is out of sight out of mind.” Jinyoung interjected, shaking his head. 

“See I'll wait.” Jackson stated.

“Nope. Because he rejected you harshly he won't forget about it but because it was a bad experience he will never forget it. Meaning he will always see you in a bad light.” Jinyoung said knowing his friend like the back of his hand. 

“So what? I'm hopeless.” Jackson said, throwing his hands up in the air and frown deepening as he took a seat between him and jb on the couch.

“No!” jinyoung said. “You just have to make him see you a good light.”

“I'm not changing myself for someone.” Jackson stated turning to him with furrowed brows.

“You don't have too.” Jinyoung said, staring at Jacksons thigh that was touching his bare knee. “Mark doesn't want someone to change for him. He wants someone who puts effort in a someone that like him.

“OK what do you want?” Jackson asked with a small smile.

“I don't know yet,” jinyoung didn't think that far ahead. 

“OK the its an I owe you,” said sheeply. “What do I do now?”

“First thing do you like kids?” He asked Jackson. Jackson turned to jb confused “yes…” He let out unsure.

“Good!”


	2. The Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I like the flow of it so I might edit it

So remember how jinyoung offered to help Jackson win marks heart, well that was easier said than done. How was he going to change Mark's opinion of him. Once Mark makes up his mind about something or in this case someone, it is hard to change it so this was going to be a challenge that he was willing to take. 

Mark wasn't a complex person even though people saw him as one. They saw him as a puzzle they wanted to solve, not ever actually seeing him as him. 

That's why him and his ex didn't match. They both ended up hurting each other because they wanted different things. Mark wants someone who is there for him, understands and likes him for more than his looks and his kindness. He wants someone who puts effort and does small things to show their love. He wants someone who will stay even when the rose colored glasses are off. He wants love not lust.

Safe and simple.

Not dangerous and complicated.

Jinyoung read over the lines he had written over the years. As he looks over his notes. Because the guide is real he has one for taehyung too. His may be a few pages shorter than marks but they all have similar things , such as likes dislikes thoughts and relationships etc, each of them. He wrote them to help them or to not see them hurt. Mark's was red and taes is purple. 

Plus Jinyoung believes Jackson would be perfect for Mark. Even if Mark can't see it yet.

•••

“Hey hyung?” Jinyoung called out to the older one who was sitting in the living room of their small flat like a dorm. Mark looked up from his laptop where he was playing some game with youngjae or taehyung.

“Yeah?” He yelled back making sure the younger who was washing the dishes could hear him through the clattering and running water. Mark had just got back from his shift at the daycare earlier that day. He had also asked Jackson or jb about the foreigners schedule because the guy is always busy and according to jb Jacksons only free on weekends and wednesdays if he has no practice. 

“Didn't you say that they were looking for people at the sunnies day care?” Asked Jinyoung as he scrubbed an imaginary stain on the plater mostly to keep his hands busy since he was nervous. He might be an acting major and all but Mark has known him long enough to see through him like glass. 

“Yeah?” He answered in a suspicious tone furrowing his brows at the screen. “Why?”

“Oh no reason, just a friend of mine wanted to know.” he replied nonchalantly as he finally finished the dishes and removed the pink gloves. Putting them aside.

“Do I know them?” Marks asked him, pausing his game interest in voice. Turning his whole body to face the younger. 

“Not really,” he lied. 

•••  
After that jinyoung texted jb and told him that Jackson had to clear his schedule Friday because he got him a job interview. And need to wear comfortable clothes because most likely he would be running around doing stuff that leather pants and boots would make difficult.

So now he's here waiting outside of one of Jackson's classes waiting for it to end. 

The doors opened and a bunch of students walked out of the class. Jackson and a guy with black hair and yellow hoodie was walking beside him as they talked. Jackson wore a gray hoodie and jeans, his hair had no product and was fluffy. He was wearing timberland boots. The man was wearing glasses too. He looked cute and soft and sexy and hot at the same time. 

Was that even possible?

“hey!” Called Jinyoung shyly since everyone turned around and gave him looks. Thankfully he got the olders attention as he nodded to Jinyoung as he bid farewell to his friend and made his way towards him.

“Hey,” Jackson greated friendly tugging his book bag on his shoulder lazley. 

“Hi” jinyoung replied shyly again because the boy had his ten thousand watt smile that made everyone swoon. “Are you ready to go?” 

The older nodds and leads the way to his car. An expensive model that Jinyoung had no clue what it was. But it probably costs more than his tuition. He felt odd sitting in it if he was being honest. And out of placed it didn't help that his black sweater had a toothpaste stain and his jeans had been faded and worn from washing and all the times he waers them. His hair was messy because he didn't bother brushing it. 

“ so jb didn't specify what I was supposed to wear for this interview or where it was so I just threw on what I could find.” Jackson replied while driving and breaking the silence since jinyoung was being a little awkward since they got in the car and he avoided his stare.

“Oh no your fine,” he said. Then wiring his eyes as he thought it sounded weird “ I mean what you're wearing is fine.” 

Jackson let out an amused chuckle. “You can relax, you know I don't bite,” he said then licked his lips. “Well unless you want me too.” stopping at a red light and turning his face to look into Jinyoung's dark eyes.

Jinyoung's ears felt hot as he looked like his eyes would fall out. “What??” caught off guard by the brunettes flirting. “You shouldn't be flirting with me--”

The driver laughed out loud, eyes crinkling a bit as his eyes smiled with mirth on the road. “You should see your face!” cackling putting the car in drive again. “ I know i'm just teasing you!”

“That's not funny,” jinyoung grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest pouting and glaring. Jackson noted that him and jb are similar when it comes to being teased or embarrassed.

“ I know junior.” He let slip as he made a turn into the place.

“Junior?” Jinyoung asked with a furrow of his eyes and a frown of his face“that's not my name.”

“I know but you and my uncle have the same name so it's kinda weird.” He explained as he parked in front of where Jinyoung told him to. “ were here by the way.”

He looked up and saw that they were indeed outside of the sunnies daycare where Mark worked along with tae. Jackson opened his door and Jinyoung followed suit. 

“ ok do you have your resume?” Jinyoung asked and Jackson held it up in the manila folder. “ good let's go.” 

They made their way to the building opening it as the cold air let out from the ac of the room blowing into their face. They walked up to the counter where a tall boy and a shorter one stood behind it. Wearing black shirts with the daycares logo.

“Hello welcome to sunnies daycare,” the taller one with dark fluffy hair that reminded him of a mushroom greeted with a sunny smile. “How may we help you?”

Jackson lifted up his folder and put on a charming smile at the two employees. “I have an interview.”

The shorter one with silver hair smiled back. “Are you Jackson Wang?”

The older nodded and the guy walked behind the desk counter up to them well next to Jackson. “ Oh you're early.” He said his smile never leaving his face. His smokey eyes staring at Jacksons like he was a celebrity. “I'm taeyong and i'll be your interviewer.” With that he led Jackson away from them down the hall leaving Jinyoung, alone with the mushroom head guy.

“Your friend, he's cute.” The taller guy bluntly said, dark eyes following his friend as he disappeared down the corridor through a door. 

“Umm..” Jinyoung didn't know how to reply to the guy's off-handed comment. He stood there awkwardly. He wasn't good with strangers or out going like his friends were which is why him and Mark are friends and jb there a lot more quiet and calm plus he's known them his whole life. “Ok?” 

The guy turned to him with a weird look. “ you can sit there if you want.” He pointed behind Jinyoung to a waiting spot with magazines for people. “ to wait for you friend.”

Jinyoung nodded bowing as he turned and made his way to the seat and pulled out his phone to wait for Jackson to finish his interview.

He was almost done with a chapter when a chiper deep voice pulled him out of his phone as he looked over and saw Mark and Taehyung coking his way with blankets and pillows.

“Yugyeom can you take these blankets and pillows to the infants and toddlers room.” Taehyung said as the boy with the brown hair walked up to them taking the blankets and pillows from them as he disappeared. 

“Oh hi jinyungie,” Mark smiled walking up to him. Taehyung followed behind him. “ were we meeting up today because I don't remember,” 

Jinyoung greeted them with a smile. “ No, I was accompanying a friend who has an interview.”

“Oh that's nice of you,” taehyung teased. “ didn't think you'd get off your lazy butt” 

Jinyoung glared “brat”

Him and Mark laughed at Jinyoung while the younger sulked silently. Looking down on the ground. He should have known that tae would tease him.

“Hey isn't that Jackson?” Pointed taehyung behind jinyoung making marks wince and frown as they looked at him. Jackson was talking to a girl asking questions, his charming smile on display as she explained some things to him. He had traded his hoodie to a black T-shirt like marks and taes.

“What is he doing here?” Mark questioned annoyance laced in his voice as he glared at the Chinese man. “And why is he talking to Lisa?”

“It looks like he works here and is asking questions.”Taehyung responded in a duh tone as he looked at his hyungs, his silver hair sparkling under the fluorescent lights making it look lavender.

“I see that. But didn't I tell him to stay away from me?” He questioned but with the bitterness in his voice it sounded more like a statement. His eyes followed Jackson as he pushed his fringe back as it was falling into his eyes he had removed his glasses and let out a silent giggle at whatever the girl had said to him.

“Well guess he didn't listen or maybe he is not even here for you.” the silver headboy said as he followed the boy and the girl. Lisa gave him a paper and then waved goodbye to Jackson as she made her way to where she came from. 

“We should get going,” Mark said, probably wanting to avoid Jackson who was making his way to where Jinyoung was. “See you at home nyoungie” mark made his exit tugging taehyung's arm as they ran from where they came from. Or well Mark was, Taehyung was being dragged behind. 

Jinyoung waved at them as he turned and walked upto the older boy with a sheepish smile “ So when do you start?”

Jackson looked from a paper he was reading and smiled at him. “Today actually they're low on staff and I don't get off till eight thirty. I just texted jaebeom to pick you up” 

Jinyoung nodded realizing he didn't actually have to come with Jackson. “that's ok I could take a bus back to campus.” already walking out of the daycare center.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming summer 2020 if in demand lol 😄


End file.
